


honeysuckle.

by librastrai



Series: coriander chronicles. [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Impact Play, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Safewords, Vaginal Sex, blame my bf thanks, mm this got kinky real fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librastrai/pseuds/librastrai
Summary: No one on remnant was about to deny the well worn fact that Taiyang was a heartthrob, he had been in his beacon days, evidently enough to pull Raven and Summer in succession, and Yang had whispered rumours of Uncle Qrow being more than just friends too, with an exaggerated shudder and a grumble about how her father was too much of a dad to be hot.Blake couldn’t disagree any more with her best friend.*Honeysuckle, meaningtenderness, protection & devotion.part of the Coriander Chronicles series.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: coriander chronicles. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483451
Kudos: 15





	honeysuckle.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaiyangTooLong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiyangTooLong/gifts).



> a special dedication to my muse, inspiration & soulmate; i love you. ♡✨
> 
> the lack of taiyang / blake content is shameful, she deserves a dilf too !!  
> i think this is the least amount of time it's taken me to write one of these smutfics from start to finish [3 days] so i guess the inspiration really hit for this. please read the kinks listed & take care if you recreate any of this, the key to bdsm is education! please play safely & with someone you trust.
> 
> reminder that owls love comments!

The first word that came to mind when she met Taiyang? _Warmth._

A blazing warmth, like she was standing in front of a hearth in winter, just as comforting and homely too. He never rang so hot as to burn, it was almost … _welcoming._ If Blake closed her eyes as she sat in the kitchen, tea clasped between two hands and let herself breathe in the scent of dumplings and bread … it could almost feel like _home._

An ache rang out in her chest and Blake opened her eyes just in time to feel her hands clasp a little tighter around the cup as Ruby’s frame sprung into her field of vision, darting past the faunus with a squeal. She hadn’t been able to catch what was in her team leader’s hand, only watching as Yang’s thunderous steps followed when she chased after her younger sister.

Blake jumped in her seat when a strong, warm hand settled on her shoulder, heat radiating through the thin tee she wore, and Taiyang’s voice rang out after them.

“Girls! Watch it, if you break anything it’s coming out of your pocket money!”

A glance down at the dark haired girl and he gave a conspiratorial wink, finger pressed to his lips. Sure enough, their raucous laughter and thumping trailed off as both girls chose to run out of the front door into the woods. Far less to break there, that their father would care about anyways.

“Do they even get pocket money anymore?”

A low toned voice held a hint of humour to it, amber eyes a little mischievous. Yang was 20, Ruby just turned 18. The thought of Taiyang continuing on monetary gifts to his now adult children was a little nonsensical and childish in her mind but she had come from a different background. An entirely _other_ upbringing, truth be told. Maybe if her parents had survived and actually gotten the chance to raise her, maybe they would’ve given her pocket money too. Maybe she wouldn’t have been in the White Fang, maybe … maybe a lot of things would’ve been different.

Blake doesn’t really know if she would’ve wanted it to be, if this wasn’t the endgame. If _he_ wasn’t.

A laugh and Taiyang sat across from her at the table, his own cup of tea grasped with one hand as the other threads his fingers through tousled blond locks. “No, but the warning still works. Now they’re just aiming for my pension when their poor ol’ dad finally keels over.” A dramatic sigh and his head dipped, playing the part of the well worn, put upon father to a tee. Blake couldn’t stifle the laugh under her breath that followed, nor stop the blush that warmed her cheeks when indigo blues flickered up to glance at her, boyish smirk tugging at his lips.

“They love you for more than your money.”

“Gods, I hope so. I’m not exactly swimming in it.”

“A good thing you have plenty of pluses to make up for it then.”

The retort slipped out before her brain could catch up with her tongue, the trademark wit of the feline faunus her downfall once more, but _luckily_ , the Xiao Long patriarch seemed to take no offense to her jibe. Only a sly edge taking root in his smirk and a different fire burning low in his gaze. Blake felt her stomach flip, a pang of desire sparked low.

“Oh do I?”

“I, I only meant—”

A playful laugh from the older man and Blake’s cheeks burned hotter, the girl hiding them behind her cup as she busied herself with drinking her tea, trying to ignore the way excitement fizzled in her belly as his foot knocked against hers. If anyone saw, they could assume it was just Blake getting along swimmingly with her best friend’s father, a sweet friendship was all.

If there was one thing Blake was good at, it was secrets … and he was quickly becoming her sweetest one to keep.

* * *

The hours waiting until the right moment were almost torturous, amber eyes hooded and gazing up at the ceiling, studying the divots in the panels of wood, the glow in the dark stickers that shone dimly with the scant darkness in the room. It was a full moon, silvery white light bleeding into the middle of the room through the window at her bedside. Yet that wasn’t what was keeping her up.

No, the excitement of her plan unfolding into action, the salacious images that flashed in her mind's eye, ones that could’ve been ripped straight from the pages of Ninjas of Love or … even one of her kinkier novels. That was what kept her awake. The thrumming in her veins, ache between her legs. Blake wanted to reach a hand between her pale thighs, knowing there were no panties beneath her pyjama bottoms to block her from feeling just how _soaked_ she was, how excitement would cling to her puffy lips, clit _aching_ …

Her hand rests just above the curve of her hip, feeling warmth beneath slender fingers and her tongue flits out to lick nervously at her lips. She could — just a touch, a moment to feel that pleasure run through her body.

_No._

If she was going to break their rules, she’d do it where he could see. That was part of the thrill, their game. The freedom he allowed her to have in ways she never had before, as contradictory as it sounded.

_Freedom._

It tasted almost as good on her tongue as his name, his _title_ did.

She couldn’t wait any longer, not with her heart beating so heavily in her chest. Not with the anticipation seeming to set her skin alight, make her mouth run dry and her cunt _ache_. A soft huff and Blake rose from the bed she’d been given while staying with the Xiao Longs, in the guest bedroom just adjacent to Yang and Ruby’s. The first hurdle to her plan; getting past her two slumbering team mates.

Ruby was easy enough, she slept like the dead, but ever since the fall of Beacon; Yang had been one to wake if a door shut in _Atlas_. Let alone her precocious team mate sneaking along the hallway to do Gods knows what with her sleeping father.

One foot delicately in front of the other, Blake made her way to the bedroom door; a hand gentle on the handle to make sure it didn’t swing shut behind her. Breath held with each step down the hall, measuring and careful to not step on the wrong floorboard, warning creaks and whines of the aged wood guiding her where to step with a well practiced grace of a girl who’d long learnt to make herself near invisible. Before she knew it, a familiar door was right in front of her and she’d made it across the hallway without a sound.

Fingers on the handle of Taiyang’s door and a triumphant smile tugging at her lips, Blake slipped inside like little more than a shadow. Blending into the darkness of his room, the only light being the bare slithers of silver bleeding in from under the drapes of his window. As the faunus settled beside the sleeping man, crouching down so she was eye level, balancing on her toes with ease; Blake took a moment to drink in the sight of him. her heart was racing, what a school girl crush. He was beautiful. Handsome. No one on remnant was about to deny the well worn fact that Taiyang was a heartthrob, he had been in his beacon days, evidently enough to pull Raven and Summer in succession, and Yang had whispered rumours of Uncle Qrow being more than just friends too, with an exaggerated shudder and a grumble about how her father was too much of a dad to be _hot._

Blake couldn’t disagree any more with her best friend.

Teeth biting at the swell of her bottom lip, a soft shake of her head followed. She couldn’t stay here and stare at him all night, that would be _weird_. Pulling the twin set of ribbons from her night gown’s pocket, the heat in her core practically throbbed. Anticipation making her heart race, her palms go clammy.

Tying his wrists to the sturdy bed frame was easy enough, Blake had frozen for a moment when it sounded like the older man might stir from his sleep as he shifted on the bed, but with another moment passed he’d settled down and she’d continued on tying the knots in a way that ensured he wouldn’t be able to simply pull free with raw strength. Blake had seen him train with Yang, it was … certainly a show she wouldn’t mind seeing again.

“Mhmm.”

A soft, sleep drowsy grumble in his sleep had the faunus freezing in place, still as a statue.Another long moment passed and as Taiyang began to stir from his sleep proper, Blake scrambled to take her place settled between spread thighs. Already he was half hard, evidently from a pleasant dream, and that had her mouth watering. Fingers delicately brushed over the bulge in his boxers, dashing the last remnants of heavy sleep from the blond as his head rose, indigo eyes drowsy but a low flame beginning to burn in them.

“ _Blake?_ ”

“Shh.” Her voice was a low, husky purr as her head dipped a little, amber eyes held her gaze with him while her tongue dragged a long, wet line over his clothed cock. A groan ripped from Taiyang’s throat as his head fell back, hips jerking up raggedly, chasing that intoxicating feeling. “You know what to call me, _Daddy_.”

Oh the way his cock throbbed and ached with that word was downright sinful. The way he wanted nothing more than to shove it down her throat? Had him near delirious.

“ _Kitten._ ”

A shiver ran down her spine. The pet name was a guilty pleasure, she knew she should hate it but … she just couldn’t bring herself to, not when it sounded so good spilling lust drunk from his lips like honey.

“Good boy.” A raise of his brow at that and Blake’s lips could only pull wide into a far too feline smirk as her hand brushed against his cock, rubbing slowly and letting him delight in the friction given for a moment. He could try and dominate all he liked here, but at this moment? She was in charge. And she was more than happy to indulge in it.

A flex of his hands and Taiyang found the ribbon giving little leeway, any tugging on them only made the knots tug tighter. Indigo gaze flitting to the proud as punch faunus on his lap and a half smirk tugged at his mouth. _Smart little kitten._

“Just how long have you been planning, _ah_ , this?” A soft croon stuttered with the sensation of the dark haired girl tugging down his boxers, a wet patch staining the front of them in a mixture of her spit and his pre. Already his cock was hard and aching, for her touch, her heat, _anything_. Both of them knew it and the power disparity only had his blood racing in such an addictive way. Blake didn’t answer, instead just giving a non committal smile, sweet as pie, before she settled back between his thighs and spat on her palm. The sight alone drew a groan from him. He knew from past rendezvous just how much talent Blake had in this particular area of expertise.

The sensation of her hand grasping loose around his cock had Taiyang leaning his head back against the headboard, hands flexing on instinct and his hips thrusting up shallowly. A slow, taunting pace was set by the little minx as her head dipped a little to litter kisses upon the tan skin of his hip, some accented with the harsh sting of her teeth in a way that made him hiss under his breath, jut his hips and fuck into her grasp a little rougher. It didn’t compare to the feeling of being buried in her cunt but it was an intoxicating feeling nonetheless.

“You look so cute like this.” She purred, amber eyes alight in the dim light of the room, almost hypnotic. A sharp chuff and Taiyang had to fight against his more base instincts to still his hips. He wasn’t a teenage boy anymore, he could resist this little minx and her tantalizing touch. “Watch it, Kitten. You’re still young enough to take over my knee.”

Her words were echoed with a breathy laugh. “You’re not taking anyone over your knee, _Daddy._ ”

Before any retort could spill from his lips, Taiyang felt tight, wet heat envelope his cock and his eyes rolled back as they screwed shut. _Fuck_. All he wanted to do was knot his fingers in her hair and fuck into her sweet, tight throat, loving that fucked stupid look the faunus got from being used so carelessly.

A frustrated growl and sharp eyes blinked up in faux innocence. For a split second he thought Blake was going to pull back, say another snarky line but instead, her nails dragged down his thighs and she took more of his cock down her throat. Blunt head hitting the back of her throat, Blake showed no signs of slowing as she practically fucked her throat with his cock, the wet sounds of it filling the room accompanied by low grunts and halted curses, half muffled by the huntsman in an attempt _not_ to moan so loud he’d wake his children. The last thing either of them wanted was to be caught like this.

But fuck … her mouth was like heaven. Hot and wet and sinfully addictive, tight walls around the length of his cock and shit, she was practically drooling around him. Pretty pink tongue gliding along a prominent vein at the underside of his length; Taiyang would swear he wasn’t a fumbling teenager but the way she took him had that tell tale tingling beginning in his balls.

Almost as if Blake sensed it, she pulled off of his cock with a lewd sound of her swallowing down the pre and spit on her tongue, a string of it connecting her tongue to the head of his cock in a way that had Taiyang breathing deeply. This girl would be the death of him. A sharp glance from Blake; she only smiled as her head dipped lower. Momentary confusion from the blond quickly turned to a fuzzy pleasure dizzying his mind as he felt her tongue drag along his sack.

Such a lewd, _naughty fucking girl_. Just what had she read in those smutty novels she hoarded, under the covers with a hand between her thighs. Usually both were more than content for her to choke on his cock until the sensations became too much, until it was all he could take to bend her over the nearest surface before filling her up with his cock instead, a need to _own_ her burning in his chest.

A moan muffled against his skin as Blake licked and suckled, ears flitting back and forth atop her head, Taiyang only felt his mind get fuzzier when her hand returned to jerking his cock, glide eased with the spit slick and pre along his cock. When her thumb ran along the drooling tip, hips snapped up harshly and a low, fevered growl followed. He was so close, cock _aching_ , needing more and right on the precipice, breath coming out in harsh pants, he could feel it and,

Blake pulled away.

It felt like ice cold water had been dumped over him. A ragged gasp torn from his throat and hips jerked clumsily, still seeking out her touch but Blake had already pulled back completely. There was the telltale flush of pink on her pale cheeks, the way pupils had blacked out to that needy, almost _feral_ edge of want; but other than that, the feline faunus remained in control. And Gods did it drive him crazy.

“ _Blake_ —”

A sharp stare was the only response his lustful half plea got, huntress rising up from where she’d taken place between his thighs to strip out of the far too stuffy pyjamas. She knew how much Taiyang loved a show. How he’d spend hours going over every inch of soft skin, see her come undone in a thousand ways.

But as they were now, it was Blake calling all the shots and she took her sweet time as steady hands undid the buttons of her night shirt, slowly pulling it down over her shoulders so slivers of silver moonlight could illuminate her. If he wasn’t ready to make her suffer a thousand ways over for teasing him so cruelly tonight, Taiyang could’ve spent forever watching this. Her private show for him. Seeing the normally quiet, introverted girl so secure in herself because she _trusted him?_ Nothing would match that feeling.

Her pyjama bottoms were next to go, tossed aside after she had sat back and hooked her thumbs in the band, tugging them and her lace panties down with a practiced ease. Hazy indigo eyes had caught glimpse of the strings of arousal clinging to the satin fabric from her cunt and he swallowed dryly.

_This girl would be the death of him, he was sure of it._

Leaning back against the wooden footboard of the bed, legs tucked underneath her and spread enough that the sharp gaze of the huntsman could easily catch the way her pussy glistened, remnants of wet arousal clinging to her inner thighs. Taiyang felt his pulse skip a beat, his cock jump a little in tandem when amber eyes rose to carefully meet his with only the faintest smirk as her delicate fingers trailed down along her abdomen to run over the sopping wetness of her slit.

A beat of anger followed that. He knew how deliberate the action was to provoke his reaction.

When the pair had started this, their connection that became so much more than either ever thought it would be, Blake had asked for … guidance. _Rules_ , during their more intimate time together, and he remembered the fear in her eyes that he might turn her away or think she was a freak. Taiyang wasn’t exactly a novice at the kinkier side of sex, if he had been before, Raven and Summer had both taken their turns to indulge him in a little education. He’d only smiled comfortingly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, murmuring that whatever Blake wanted, he’d give her.

Blake hadn’t realized how thrilling breaking these rules were, almost as much as following them. the telltale harsh edge to indigo blues, the way the muscles in his jaw cinched tight ever so slightly, had her pulse quickening. Cunt _aching_. When she slowly slid a finger inside her tight hole, the growl that followed made her walls clench around it, prompting her to slide another in and begin to fuck herself in earnest on them.

“Ah, mm. Feels so good;” pale cheeks burned a little in a mixture of non practice with her dirty talk and just how _good_ it felt, but from the looks of how Taiyang was staring at her hungrily, his cock leaking pre down the length, she must’ve been doing something right. Her free hand coming to palm at her breast, pinch the dusky pink nipple between her thumb and forefinger, hips jerked sloppily. Chasing the pleasure with a quick burning need. “ _Daddy_.”

“ _Naughty brat …_ ” Gods, he wanted nothing more than to be free of the bindings, pinning the devious girl down onto the bed and fucking her dripping hole full of his cock. Remind her exactly who was in charge, make sure she _never_ forgot it.

Ears flitted back and forth with his words growled out, Blake fucking herself on her fingers as her thumb swiped against her clit, a ragged gasp spilling from her lips as she did so again, and again until she was practically humping her hand. Mindlessly chasing that pleasure that began to trickle down her spine, coil in her belly.

“Gonna’ cum—” It was almost embarrassingly fast, yet with the hungry look fixated on her, the way she’d been on the precipice with anticipation alone for most of the night, Blake couldn’t find it in herself to care. The bed shook a little with how hard she fucked herself, muscles in her thighs beginning to burn. A sharp sting ran through her body with how she pinched pale skin, wanting to see it redden and bruise. Knowing he loved it just as much, to see her lithe body littered in marks. _His_ marks. “Gonna watch me as I cum, fuck — _only get to watch_. Ah, fuck!”

The sight of Blake coming undone on her own fingers was one to behold, Taiyang drinking in the sight of how her body tightened and froze like she’d been struck with a livewire, thumb rubbing her clit frantically to ride her high. He could see just how her excitement covered her hand, how her hips jutted and thrust erratically, fingers fucking her sloppy cunt until she was on the knife’s edge of pleasure pain. Stilling when the pain outweighed the pleasure, Blake relaxed against the footboard, chest rising and falling in rapid succession as she tried to catch her breath.

It was a sight Taiyang felt he could come to just like this, cock aching, untouched and _wanting._

A moment to fully shake the haze of her climax, Blake blinked softly before a sweet smile tugged at her lips. Taiyang gave a soft huff in return, but there was a sweetness in his own smile as a jerk of his head motioned for the feline to come over. Against what should’ve been her better notions, Blake did just so with her legs trembling and body full of a fuzzy, warm feeling of contentment. Settling on the blond’s lap, Blake took a moment to press a gentle kiss to his lips and delighted in the way Taiyang returned it with desire bleeding through, desire for her. Her kiss, her touch. Whatever she would give him.

“ _I love you._ ”

Both froze momentarily, their own past sins crawling along them like vines. Threatening to choke them, this, their connection. But … they weren’t their past. Taiyang’s head dips to knock against Blake’s lightly, nose brushing against hers before he presses a kiss to her lips. Lips parted as her tongue ran along his, a soft whimper melting into the kiss, one hand coming up so fingers could curl through soft, blond locks; the kiss taking a much more devilish turn as the faunus ground her sopping core against his cock, Taiyang hissing against her mouth at the tantalizing contact.

A moment more and she decided to be merciful, breaking away from the kiss so deft fingers could make quick work of the knotted ribbons, tossing them aside when Taiyang’s hands were finally freed. With a groan under his breath and a quick rub of his wrists to get some semblance of feeling back into them, Taiyang lifted his gaze with a smile as one hand came to cup her cheek lovingly.

“I love you too, Blake. My sweet, adorable … _slut_.”

The pang of raw need that ran through her body at the insult made amber eyes widen a little before Taiyang’s hand pulled back some to land a slap against her cheek. The sound echoed in the room, intermingled with her gasp, the way her cheek burned left blake feeling dizzy, unable to do anything as strong hands gripped her waist and lifted her like she weighed nothing. She couldn’t do anything to fight as Taiyang moved to shove her onto the bed, landing on her stomach with one hand moving from her waist so fingers could knot in her hair and shove her face against the pillows.

The way he handled her, moved her like she was little more than a toy had her _soaked_.

A shift on the bed, springs squeaking in protest and Taiyang’s body was heavy against hers, cock insistent and hard against the swell of her ass. “ _Daddy—_ ” Blake’s protest was muffled against the pillows, yet Taiyang tugged back her head to deliver another, much harsher slap to her cheek, Blake instantly falling silent. Pale skin was quickly turning a beautiful red and his cock throbbed in turn.

“ _Shut up._ ” Seeing the tears well in her eyes only drew a smile, hand petting her hair almost tenderly. “Silly, stupid pets don’t get to speak.”

Resting back on his haunches, Blake’s thighs spread aside his legs, Taiyang let his gaze drag over the sinfully gorgeous sight in front of him. Just before his hand came down to deliver a harsh smack to the curve of her ass, Blake jerked in response like she’d been shocked, a pained cry spilling from her lips. _Good_. This was her punishment for breaking the rules. For being a slut.

For disobeying him.

When his sharp gaze caught sight of the way her cunt twitched, leaking her arousal onto the bed sheets, a small scoff followed before large hands spread her thighs even further, almost to her limit. Dragging a finger along her soaked slit, knuckle bumping against her clit, desire ran through him at the way blake squirmed and panted. A lust drunk pet.

“You’re soaked,” he murmured, bringing his finger to his lips, indulging in her taste with a low moan. All he wanted was more, of her taste, her neediness, _her._ Blake had so very quickly become his sweetest addiction, intoxicating in all she did to the point at times, she was all Taiyang could think of. “ _Sweet girl._ ”

“Do you want Daddy’s cock, kitten?” The question was crooned out softly as his hand wrapped around his cock, shifting forward just enough so he could drag the leaking tip against her puffy lips, watch in amusement as she writhed, tried to shift herself back to get more. His free hand landed another slap against her ass, causing the girl to still, with a snarl. “ _Stay still._ ”

“ _Yes Daddy._ ”

Lips curled into a smirk at that. Such an obedient pet, when she wasn’t determined to be an obstinate brat who got too cocky. He’d just have to put her back in her place. Unable to resist the allure of her tight, wet hole any further, Taiyang didn’t restrain himself as he pressed his cock against her dripping wetness, before thrusting in sharply and groaning under his breath as he felt her needy cunt take most of his length in one stroke. _What a good little whore_. Blake couldn’t help the moan that spilled from her lips, nor the ones that followed as the man above her quickly set a brutal pace. Not interested in teasing her as she’d done to him, Taiyang wanted to teach her a lesson on remembering who was in charge. Who fucked her so good that she couldn’t think of anything but his cock inside her, his lips harsh and hot against her skin, sucking and biting red marks against pale white, marking her so she knew she was owned.

“Fuck, so tight … needy little bitch, thought you wanted this, mm.” Sinful words were growled against her ear as he leant over her, strong, sharp thrusts filling her up over and over until Blake couldn’t even think, or breathe.

“Yes, yes! _Please_ ,”

A laugh followed, the slap that followed making the red of her cheek deepen and her cunt clench almost painfully around his length. Blake’s lips parted, almost as if to say something before tan fingers curled around her neck to cut her off, leaving only a breathy gasp and a rush of wetness around his cock. So quiet and aloof, who would ever think the fully fledged huntress of Team RWBY could turn out to be such a whore, taking his cock so well, begging for more if she could.

“Too damn tempting, _fuck_ ; so hard to not just bend you over the table n’ fuck you raw.”

Blake’s eyes fluttered shut at the confession, panted out roughly into the space between them, echoed with the lewd sounds of his hips against the swell of her ass, over and over, that telltale feeling beginning to curl in her belly. Fingers clawed against the sheets, nails threatening to tear through the fabric; Taiyang noting so with a far too smug smile. He loved this, seeing her come undone so beautifully. “Gonna cum for me, sweetheart? Gettin’ fucked like a dumb little whore got you close?”

A ragged whine was the best answer he was going to get, peppered between breathy whimpers and Taiyang could swear he felt drool slip down over his fingers gripped around her throat. Poor Kitten. He wasn’t done with her yet.

Thrusts slowing momentarily so the hand harsh on her waist could lift her to her knees a little, Taiyang’s hand then moved to reach around her trembling body, fingers rough on her throbbing clit as he resumed his harsh thrusts, aiming to bring the dark haired girl to climax like this. Being fucked, used. Leaning over her a little, Taiyang’s voice was rough and deep against the fluff of her ear as he brought her to completion. “ _Cum for me, Kitten._ ” Blake’s strangled moan as she tightened around his cock, trembling in his grasp, was almost enough to bring the older man to climax too. Teeth sunk into his bottom lip as he held off, thrusts not slowing down as he fucked Blake through her orgasm to the point she trembled viciously against him, moans like honey quickly turning to pained whines, a hand diving beneath her to grasp at his wrist and try to stop the way he still rubbed at and toyed with her clit. Poor, needy cunt erratically clenching around him, on the knife’s edge of breaking down his will and succeeding in getting the Huntsman to fuck her full of his cum; Taiyang stopped.

The way Blake practically collapsed back down onto the sheets was adorable, a genuinely fond smile tugging at his lips when he leant down to smooth back some of her wild, dark locks and press a kiss to her clammy forehead. “ _Good girl._ ” Blake didn’t try to hide her pleased purr at the praise given. Her eyes closed, expecting Taiyang to do as he always did after their moments together, clean both of them down with a cloth and then cuddle up with her, close enough she could feel his heartbeat beneath her touch, soothing her to sleep.

Brows knitted together in confusion when instead, strong hands gripped her wrists and his lips were hot against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. “You didn’t think we were done, did you?”

Before she could react, the abandoned ribbons that Taiyang had picked up were tied around her wrists, binding them to the headboard. Eyes snapping open, Blake tugged against them with a whimper, knowing she was utterly stuck and completely at her lover’s mercy. With how she’d started off the night … she knew it was in low supply.

“ _Tai…_ ”

A smack to her ass, Blake’s gasp was muffled against the pillows he shoved her head against. Fingers tight in her hair once more tugged her back up after a moment, his voice deceptively calm.

“Excuse me?”

“Daddy,” tongue darted out to wet her lips, the curve of her ass stinging. “Please… please I’m _sorry_. I just thought—”

“You thought that you could tease me, break my rules, cum twice like a dumb toy and everything would be fine?”

When he put it like that, Blake felt the sinking feeling of shame settling in her chest. That telltale sting in her eyes. She could _sense_ the anger coming off of him in waves, feel the tension in the hand that gripped her waist tight enough to leave purpling bruises blooming in pale skin like flowers.

She craved it. _Punishment._

So her head dolefully dropped to press against the pillows, turned to the side just a little, watery eyes filled with unshed tears looking over her shoulder to see gentle indigos gazing back at her. His thumb rubbing small circles against the divot of her hip, waiting for the okay. Above all, Taiyang never wanted to hurt her. This was the ironclad agreement of their relationship, that any fun they had wouldn’t go past their boundaries; that everything he would do would only be if Blake _wanted_ it.

_Gods she wanted it more than anything._

A nod from the faunus, and it was like a switch flickered on in the blond. all gentleness sapped from his dark gaze, replaced with a burning intensity, an anger that had her sensitive, overworked pussy clenching nonetheless. her heart skipping a beat in her chest.

His thumb didn’t stop in rubbing circles against her soft skin, not until his other hand landed against her ass, drawing a pained cry from blake. Taiyang’s voice was hard and cold as he spoke, hand smoothing over the reddened curve of her ass, accentuating the delightful sting. “You’re going to count and say thank you after each one, understood? We’ll do twenty.”

 _Twenty_. They’d barely made it past fifteen last time before Blake had devolved into a sobbing mess, cunt drooling excitement over his thighs and pale skin of her ass burning and cherry red. The thought of doing more than that made her heart stop for a moment. Raw excitement fizzling down her spine, a light tug on her hair pulled Blake from her thoughts, a nod following. “Yes Daddy.”

“Good.”

Letting her eyes fall closed, the first slap counted drew a whimper from her, echoing the stinging hurt from the previous ones. Still, dutifully like a good kitten, her voice shook as she counted. “One. _Thank you._ ”

A light laugh under his breath, and Taiyang watched with his cock aching as Blake shook when he landed another slap on her other ass cheek. Heard with delight when she counted, thanked him for treating her like a naughty slut.

“Five! _T - Thank you_.”

When he got to ten, she was a trembling mess. Breaths came out in ragged, uneven pants, her ass a blazing red and cunt had leaked a sweet little wet spot on his sheets. The sight was _adorable_. The urge to bury himself inside her again, fuck her sweet hole until he came inside, felt that earth shattering pleasure again was almost irresistible. But … they were only halfway done. One hand moving to pet along her dark curls comfortingly, his fingers brushed against her jaw with a coo. “Halfway there, Kitten. You’re doing so well.”

A sniff from the girl, Taiyang leaned over a little more to see his pillows wet with her tears and _fuck_ if that didn’t make his cock jump, leak pre cum down the length of it.

"Poor baby …" The sweet murmur laced with faux sympathy had a shiver running along Blake's body, trembling whimper in response as Taiyang petted her hair. "Take the rest of your punishment and Daddy will make it quick, Kitten. Make you feel so good, okay?"

A nod and the strike that followed to the top of her thighs made Blake jerk, her howl muffled against the plush pillows while her whole body shook. Four more in quick succession as her shaky counting followed, the dark haired girl finally caved into sobs as they reached her previous breaking point. "T - _thank you, ah._ " 

The entity of her backside burned, pale skin hot to the touch and spread along the curve of her ass to the backs of her thighs. Taiyang's heart squeezed in his chest, momentarily afraid they'd gone too far. She hadn't signaled yet. still, his hand came to rub soothing circles against her lower back and Blake's trembling calmed a little. "Colour?"

"Y- Yellow. Just, just need a moment."

A hum and Taiyang leant over to press a kiss between her shoulder blades, strong, warm hands running along the expanse of soft skin beneath him to bring her down from the edge. A few moments passed like this, the air punctuated with her calming breaths and his soft murmuring of little sweet nothings, before Blake's head rose so she could look over her shoulder.

"Green, Daddy."

"Are you sure? We can stop now, I won't be mad." He could never, not like that. He loved her. A steady nod from the faunus, sure that she could continue and he hummed. Pressed a brief kiss to her shoulder before shifting back once more so his hand could pat her bruised ass lightly. Cock jerking in response to the ragged whine that followed. “Five more and you’re done, doing so well for me.” Letting a moment pass so she could gather her bearings, Taiyang gave her ass a small squeeze before a smack to the cherry red flesh followed, Blake muffling her cry against her arms before exhaling out a ragged _sixteen, thank you Daddy._

He watched with pride as she counted so dutifully for him until the twentieth and final smack to her ass was given, Blake gasping softly against the pillows as her hooded amber eyes had a dazed, almost blissed out look to them. The type he recognized as her being so close to fucked stupid.

He wanted nothing more than to finally push the faunus over the edge and have her a drooling, blissed out mess on his cock. _His_.

“Good girl, you were so good for me Kitten.” Praise lavished on her in a way that had Blake answering with a purr, Taiyang smoothed back some of her gorgeous ink dark locks to press a kiss to her cheek; knowing she craved his kindness almost as much as his cruelty. Going back and forth between the two was a surefire way to leave the needy girl a confused, desperate mess. Just aching for him and him alone.

Tan fingers gripped around her throat loosely when he shifted her body a little, weeping head of his cock nudging against her puffy, cum slick lips and a whine left the girl, a small shush from Taiyang following as he spread them apart, delighting in the sight of rivulets of her slick clinging to her pretty pink hole. Mouth watered with the need to bury his face against her cunt and have Blake writhing, tugging frantically against her bindings as she came on his tongue over and over. Til it _hurt._

“ _Daddy…_ ”

Lust drunk murmur drew his attention, the reflexive squeeze of his hand making her pupils blow a little wider, her mouth falling slack. “Yes angel?”

“Need you to cum in me. _Please_.”

The brokenness of her plea made the huntsman’s decision for him, free hand gripping his cock, giving it a quick pump or two and relishing in the shot of desire that burnt in his gut, the raw need to own the girl beneath him. Unable to resist any longer, a groan fell from his lips, intermingled with Blake’s almost sob as he finally pushed himself into her tight, hot hole; her greedy pussy taking every inch without any hesitation or fight. The sensation drew a harsh laugh from him.

“Look at that, you took Daddy completely. Cum twice and you’re still aching for Daddy to give you more, aren’t you slut?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

There was no shame left in the faunus, Blake completely unbidden in her desires as fat, hot tears rolled down her dusky pink cheeks, her cunt clenching around his cock rhythmically, her hips already rutting back against him, trying to get him to _move_. To fuck her and make her fall apart like they both knew only he could.

Both hands moved to grip the swell of her hips, and with a shallow, taunting thrust; Taiyang began to fuck Blake in earnest. The pace he set was brutal, the wet smack of his hips against her still burning ass drew shallow gasps from Blake, echoing each one with a dizzying need overtaking her body. Like this was all she could think of, need, being fucked full of his cock, too greedy, could never get enough of this, _him_.

Taiyang couldn’t entertain the thought of drawing this out any longer, that burning desire in his belly threatening to overwhelm already after having to withstand his naughty pet’s earlier teasing and the sight of her coming undone on his cock once already; he wasn’t that much of a sadist. Instead he revelled in the feeling of her tight, _soaked_ walls clinging to his cock, her excitement leaking down his length in a way that made his balls ache. Gods he wanted to _ruin_ her.

“Look at that, baby. Fuckin’ drooling all over my dick, such a dirty girl for getting off to this.” A groan, his hand came down against her ass and Blake near sobbed. The sound of her nails tearing through his pillowcase only made him grin. “All you’re good for, being my dumb little cum dump. Isn’t that right, Kitten?” A frantic nod was the only response Blake could manage, mouth fell slack with drool slipping down her chin. Taiyang had to bite the inner flesh of his cheek to stop himself from cumming at the sight.

“Should just put, _fuck_ , put you in a collar. Have you be my needy house pet.”

Oh now wasn’t that a sweet sight. He let himself indulge in it for a moment, the sight of Blake on all fours in his kitchen, naked from head to toe save for a plush leather collar around her throat. _Daddy’s Pet_ emblazoned on the front in silver font. _Gods, that was all he wanted._ His baby all to himself, no one else could ever touch her or hurt her ever again.

A hand reaching around her waist in an echo of earlier teasing with his fucktoy, Blake jerked like she’d been shocked at the sensation of his fingers against her clit, head shaking as she trembled. She couldn’t, _not again_. Already she felt fucked dizzy, on the edge of losing her tenuous grasp to consciousness; trying so desperately to hold out until she felt that delicious feeling of her Daddy filling her hole full of cum. A harsh pinch to the sensitive nub and a ragged sob followed.

“ _Cum for me. Cum for Daddy, Kitten._ ”

Blake swears the world blacked out for a moment as it felt like every muscle in her body tensed, Taiyang not stopping in the way he sloppily rubbed at her clit. Took her higher and higher, pussy a hot, tight vice around his length, and a hoarse, broken wail left the faunus as she felt wetness gush from her cunt. Covering Taiyang’s hand and the sheets beneath them; the feeling of the older man practically _rutting_ her cunt before a low groan was muffled against her upper back, cock jerking and shallowly fucking inside of her as his cum flooded her cunt. Each shallow thrust made some drip out of her, joining the puddle of excitement on the sheets. “ _Fuck, Gods, so fuckin’ good for me_.”

Taiyang swears his soul just left his body, the feeling of Blake’s greedy cunt milking every last drop of his cum almost enough to bring him to the edge once more. Maybe if he was still eighteen and lust drunk. Instead, his erratic thrusts eventually slowed to a stop and the blond’s head dipped to rest against Blake’s back as he took a moment to let the racing beat of his heart slow.

As it always did when their scenes came close to their end, a beat of concern ran through the blond as he pulled out of her pussy, some cum and excitement dripping out; Taiyang only noting that he’d have to change the sheets before they settled down for the night. A faraway part of him hoped to the gods that the girls hadn’t woken up, explaining to Yang or Ruby why Blake was fucked stupid on his bed just after it felt like her body had sucked his soul out through his dick was low on the list of things he wanted to do. Reaching over to undo the ribbon bindings, strong hands cradled her arms as he rubbed some circulation back into them, made sure that Blake could flex her fingers, grip his hand.

“I need to get you some water, angel. Colour?”

“Green.” Blake answered in a dazed murmur, still coherent enough to understand and not have the rush of panic when Taiyang got up from the bed to go into the adjoining bathroom; her breathing slowed as she listened to the familiar running of water, sound of fabric against metal from Taiyang grabbing some towels from the rack and a damp cloth. When he returned, a loving smile pulled at her lips before she sat up a little and accepted the water gratefully.

It didn’t take long for Taiyang to make the bed a little more comfortable to lay in, sheets changed after he’d picked Blake up with ease and sat her in the bedside wicker chair; his touch gentle and loving as he smoothed the warm, damp cloth along her clammy skin. By the time she was swept back up into his arms, the older man practically cradling her close as they settled back into bed together, Blake could barely resist the alluring pull of sleep. Like this, in his arms … there was no place she felt safer. Yet still, she stubbornly tried to keep her eyes open, wanting to enjoy the moment just a little while longer.

“Sleep. I’m here.”

Taiyang’s soft murmur felt like the final shackle unlocked, the feeling of his fingers running through her hair, his heartbeat soft and steady beneath her cheek, warmth encompassing her … before Blake knew it, she was gone, soft snores filling the air as she drifted off. A fond smile and Taiyang wasn’t far behind her, a kiss pressed to her forehead before he settled down to fall asleep, Blake safe in his arms.

Both secure in the promise he would always be there. So would she.  
_Together._


End file.
